A Word or Two
by VickiWeasley
Summary: Oneshot“Please,say Dada,son. You can do it.Just say Dada James tries to get Harry to say his first word things dont work out exactly as planned much to Lily's amusement a smile during harsh times is welcomed harry is a slytherin startin from his 1st word


Hey all, yes I know I should be using this time to update my other story but I had a very large writers block and only a small chisel to get rid of it. I should be getting the next chapter to my story up within the next few days. For now enjoy this one shot. Please dont forget to review they are much appreciated! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for some s'mores yay!

A Word or Two

Lily Potter loved watching her husband interact with their baby boy. It always brought a smile to her face, even at the worst of times, and this definitely qualified as the worst of times. The war outside their home at Godric's Hallow forced the three of them to go into hiding, to cut themselves off from the rest of the wizarding, including all those that they loved dearly.

At this moment in time Lily was watching her family from the entrance of the nursery. James was sitting in the rocking chair trying to get Harry to say his first word.

"Say dada, Harry, say dada." He said, bouncing the baby up and down slightly. "Please, say Dada, son. You can do it. Just say Dada. See it's not hard, Da- da." He said down to the child in his lap who just stared at him with those innocent emerald eyes of his.

"Dada, Harry. Come on, say Dada. I have faith in you little man. You can say it. Dada." He said placing the baby down onto his lap with his head resting comfortably on his knees and his little feet on his stomach. "Dada. Say Dada, baby, come on. Dada!" He rubbed his nose into Harry's belly lightly extracting a giggle and a few kicks in to stomach. James grabbed his legs gently and wiggled them, causing Harry to let out another giggle. "Watch Dada's belly, Harry." He chuckled while gently lifting his son to stand on his lap.

"Please child, say Dada, I want to here that wonderful voice of yours." Harry blew a few raspberries and began to bounce himself up and down on his father's lap, holding the elbow closest to him.

"Lots of energy today then?" he laughed placing his hands just shy of touching Harry, prepared to catch him if he fell.

Lily smiled to herself; she would never have guessed how wonderful of a father James would make. She was definitely surprised but happy all the same. She watched as her son stuck his fist into his mouth and chomped down on it trying to ease some of the pain in his gums. He had just gotten two teeth in the front and was trying desperately to ease the pain in his gums.

Apparently his hands weren't working well for him because the next thing she saw, her son latched his mouth onto his "dada's" chin, biting hard.

James chuckled lightly as Harry chewed on his chin, rubbing the tip of his brand new teeth against the slightly, stubbly chin. James winced as the sharp teeth dug into his skin close to breaking the flesh. Sticking an index finger in between his son's mouth and his abused chin he said, "Why not chew on Dada's finger instead?"

Harry chomped down on the knuckle for a minute before pushing it out with his tongue. "Will you say dada now?" James asked his son, with the hope and eagerness evident in his voice. All Harry did, however, was stick his tongue out further.

"Oh, so that's how it is then?" he said tickling the still standing child. Harry giggled and squirmed until his dada stopped tickling him.

Staring back up at the James, Harry stuck his tongue out again. Lily was slightly surprised when all James did to retaliate was stick his tongue out and wiggle it at their son.

"Harry it seems that your dada thinks he is a snake." Lily said walking up next to the rocking chair and placing a hand on her husbands shoulder gently. Harry giggled "Nake!" he squealed, "nake, nake, nake, nake." He started bouncing up and down on his dada's lap again.

Lily laughed at the shocked expression on her husband's face. "It seems like our son is a born Slytherin, James."

James turned his slightly horrified expression up to his wife then back to his son. "That can't be possible Lils, I refuse to admit it." He said with a bit of humor in his voice. "No son of mine can be a snake it is just impossible."

"Nake, nake, nake!" Harry said obviously excited he had said a word. James just stuck his tongue out again at his son. Harry looked slightly taken aback but then just reached out a little hand and grabbed his dada's tongue, giggling as the owner of said tongue tried to talk around his little fist.

"Le' go ob dadath ton hawy." James said ignoring the laughs of his wife and removing his sons hand from his mouth. "That's better" he mumbled to himself.

"Nake. Dada, nake." Harry said making incoherent noises of delight.

James froze. "Did…did he just… say?... He just said DADA!" he shouted shocked. His face broke into a huge grin. "My boy said dada!" He jumped up with his son in his arms and began dancing and spinning around the room excitedly. At some point in his little show he pulled Lily into dancing with them around the nursery. When they stopped Harry laughed and clapped his hands. James laughed and kissed his sons forehead. "Good job Harry, Dada is so proud of you."

"Dada... Dada," Harry giggled tiredly. "Dada nake." he said laying his head on his dada's chest and closing his eyes. Their little dance had depleted all of his remaining energy causing the mini Marauder to become very sleepy.

James sighed "You know this is entirely your fault, Lils. His first word would have been dada if you hadn't come in and spoiled t all with that word." He laughed and kissed his wife gently on the cheek.

"Yes, but just think this will make a wonderful story to tell him when he gets older." She said.

"If we're alive." James retorted without really thinking about what he was saying. When he saw Lily's eyes grow sad, he pulled her into a one armed embrace.

"Yeah, if we're alive." She repeated his words sadly.

"I will protect you both to the best of my ability Lily." He said resting his head on hers.

"I know, babe, I know." She said running her hand gently through her now sleeping son's baby soft hair. She loved being in her husbands arms it made her feel safe, loved, and happy. She imagined that's how Harry felt as well. A silence filled the room as they just stood there in a group hug, swaying slightly to an unheard rhythm.

"Can you believe our son's first word was snake? What will Sirius think?" James laughed breaking the silence first. Lily smiled at him glad that he was able to make her happy even at times as hard as these.

"Imagine his reaction when I tell him that he called you the snake." She smiled.

After another moment of comfortable silence Lily spoke up again, "Why don't we put him down and go for some tea, my snake." James rolled his eyes but agreed, gently laying the toddler down in the crib.

"Tea sounds good," he said as his wife tucked their child in. After kissing Harry on the head, they turned the lights off and went to the kitchen to get some much needed tea.

END!

So what did you think? good ? bad? inbetween? you know that little biutton on the bottom left hand side of the screen ? Well it is there for you to push and tell us authors what you think about what we wrote so go on ...push the button...you know you want to! do it for me please?


End file.
